


Levels of attraction

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bisexuality, Complete, Demisexuality, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Horny Stiles Stilinski, Insecure Stiles, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photographs, Sexting, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been dating for five months, but they haven't had sex yet. Stiles is used to guys undressing him within five dates (sometimes five minutes), but Derek hasn't, despite some hot 'n heavy making out.</p><p>He's a little desperate, and since Derek runs away when he tries to talk about it, Stiles resorts to sending a sexy photo of himself to Derek and hopes that will prompt some sort of response from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levels of attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/101487076937/it-started-smutty-and-ended-up-as-a-sexual) on Tumblr

Stiles is in shape, and he’s always been comfortable with his body, but he’s received an answer to whether or not he’s attractive to gay guys, so when he starts dating gay guys, it’s comes as a surprise to find just  _how_  attracted they are to him. They kiss him eagerly, mouthing things about his lips, about his body, his chest, his nipples, his hip bones, the hair that goes down to his cock, and sure enough, Stiles discovers that he’s ridiculously attractive to gay guys. There’s one guy in particular he wants to be attractive to though, so he slips away from the club scene, and asks him out instead.

Derek surprises Stiles and agrees almost immediately; apparently, he’s been pining for Stiles just as long as Stiles has pined for him. The girls text him often with pictures of things he’s missing at Jungle (Ginger finally hooked up with the cute bartender she’s been mooning over for the past three months), but since he’s dating Derek, Stiles doesn’t miss the club scene at all, really. He still catches up with the girls for coffee, and they catch him up with the gossip anyway.

Once they start dating, Derek and Stiles spend even more time together, going out on dates to the park or museum or cinemas, or just stay in at the loft; they watch DVDs or criticise TV shows together, and generally hang out together. Stiles is usually the one to initiate making out, but he’s noticed that in the last month, any time their making out sessions start getting hot and heavy, Derek gets all flustered and pulls away. It was cute at first, kind of adorable how he didn’t want to ruin Stiles’ virtue or something, but now it’s getting frustrating. He can’t even talk to Derek about it because the last time he’d tried, Derek had literally run out of the loft ( _sure, maybe he shouldn’t have started the conversation with ‘my dick wants to touch your dick more’ but he was desperate, okay?!_ ).

Stiles results to a low move, but it’s not his fault that Derek refuses to talk about sex. Hell, he can feel Derek’s rock-hard cock pressed up against his thigh, so Stiles  _knows_  that Derek’s just as desperate to get off as he is, and he doesn’t understand  _why_  they can’t. So he sets up the phone on his camera, pulls off his shirt and throws it behind him somewhere, unbuttons his jeans, and lets the zip slide open a mere centimetre. He’s not entirely sure what to do with his arms, so he crosses them over his chest, thinking that maybe that’ll lessen the probability of Derek having a heart attack at receiving this picture. It’s hardly smutty, it’s definitely not the raunchiest thing he’s sent out before, but it’s Derek, and he wants this to be good, dammit.

Stiles leaves the photo sitting in his phone for a good five minutes, pondering and pacing, and then before he can lose his nerve entirely, he hits send. He waits for a reply for five minutes. Then ten minutes pass. Fifteen minutes tick by before he starts chewing on his nails.  _Maybe he should have added some words to the text, instead of just sending the picture? Fuck. He can’t add anything **now** , it’ll look stupid. Now he has to just keep waiting until Derek replies._ Twenty minutes pass, and Stiles is close to hyperventilating.  _Had he just ruined everything, their entire relationship, with a single picture._

Twenty-two minutes pass, and finally, there’s a buzz from his phone. It seems so loud in the quiet anxiety that Stiles has built up around him, and he almost knocks the phone away in his haste to get to it.  _Four words_. Not even an emote, or a full stop, and Stiles freaks out completely because Derek is notorious for using proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation in all of his texts.

_We need to talk_

Seriously, in a sentence, strung together in that way, those are the  _worst four words_  in the entire universe. Aliens could descend on Earth, and if they were faced with a single phone call that simply stated ‘we need to talk’ they would get the hell out of dodge and shower the earth with apology flowers to boot.

_Fuck, maybe he should buy Derek flowers. When do they need to talk, anyway? Is it something he can avoid, say, for the rest of his life? Who says they need to talk in person anyway, who made that rule? Why can’t they talk via text, or on Skype, or y’know, never? Why can’t they do that instead?_

Stiles types out a message asking when Derek wants him over to talk, and hits send. This time, he doesn’t even have to look at the clock to see how long it will be before he gets a response, because Derek replies almost immediately.

_Now_

Stiles never knew that that three-letter word could sound so ominous before. He finds his shirt, pulls it back on, and gathers his phone, keys, and wallet before he heads downstairs, feeling numb. He barely notices the drive to Derek’s loft. He’s in front of the loft door within minutes, and while Stiles would usually walk straight in, he has a sudden urge to knock instead. He doesn’t know how to act, how to deal with this, doesn’t know what he’s going to do if Derek dumps him over this one dumb picture.

"Stiles, you coming in?" Derek calls, and Stiles takes a deep breath and opens the door.

He can do this. Whatever happens, he’s still alive, and he’ll survive this.

"You okay?" Derek asks, frowning in concern when he sees Stiles walk in, looking a little nauseous.

"Fine. You wanted to talk?" Stiles asks.

Derek grins broadly and holds up his phone. “Got your message. I thought you’d like to talk about it in more detail, and in person.”

Stiles is wary, moves over to Derek to check they’re thinking about the same damn message, and he sees his photo displayed on Derek’s phone. The adorable bastard has already saved it in his phone itself (he’s not stupid enough to make it a background photo, considering the amount of times the pack read things over his shoulder), and Stiles feels the tension leak out of him all at once. He smacks Derek on the shoulder, glowering when he has the audacity to look confused.

"Who the fuck says ‘we need to talk’ after someone sends them a sexy picture?! You scared the shit out of me, Derek! I thought you were going to break up with me!"

"Why would you think that?" Derek asks in surprise, frowning.

"You… We haven’t… Fuck, I don’t know whether I want to kiss you or kick you right now, I can’t even!" Stiles snaps, throws himself on the armchair across from Derek and folds up on himself, knees pressed to his chest as he tries to focus on his breathing.

"Stiles, why would you think that I would break up with you? Are you unhappy?"

"No! I’m happy. Very happy," Stiles says, though his tone is anything  _but_  happy right now. “Are you happy?”

"Happier than I’ve ever been before," Derek admits, his voice soft as he moves over to the armchair, kneeling in front of it as he turns Stiles so they’re facing each other.

Stiles avoids his gaze, feels his cheeks go pink when Derek just keeps watching him. “What did you want to talk about, then?”

"Like I said, I wanted you to be here with me so we could go over your picture in more detail. I was going to tell you how gorgeous you look, but I’m not sure it would be an appreciated sentiment right now."

"It  _would_  be appreciated,” Stiles mumbles.

"Stiles, what’s going on? Have I done something wrong?"

"Why don’t you want me?"

"I do want you, Stiles. Why do you think I don’t?"

"Every other guy I’ve been with has had me naked and in bed within the first five dates. We’ve been dating for five  _months_ , and we haven’t had sex yet. Is it my body? Am I too scrawny?”

"I just said that your body’s gorgeous, Stiles. I do want you, and I don’t think you’re scrawny. I just… I don’t feel a need to fuck you every day until we run out of emotions. I don’t want this relationship to only be based purely on sex."

"It’s obviously  _not_  based on sex. The whole point is that we’ve spent the last five months together  _without_  sex.”

"We’ve spent the last month with you trying to have sex with me almost as soon as we start kissing."

"What? Have I, really?" Stiles asks, eyes wide.

"Kind of. I know you’re young and still have a high libido, but I want to be with you without sex for a while. I didn’t want this relationship with you to burn out like my other ones. Admittedly, we probably should have sat down and discussed this a few months ago, but I was worried I’d lose you," Derek admits, caressing Stiles’ cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Wouldn’t lose me over sex, Der. I’m a big fan of self-love, after all," Stiles quips, grinning. "Are you ace? ‘Cause it’s totally fine if you are. I just… I’ll be happy with whatever relationship we have, so long as I still get to be with you. I really do like talking with you just as much as the making out part, honest."

"I am physically attracted to you, and I do enjoy sex, though it may not be as often as others. I don’t identify as an asexual person, but I am probably closer to demi or grey-romantic than anywhere else on the spectrum. It’s taken me a long time to come to terms with it, and before I started looking, I had no idea that anything more than homosexual and heterosexuality existed. When I was younger, I did exactly what I thought I had to do to be accepted by society, but I was never truly happy. I… I  _want_  to be happy with myself, and with you.

"If I had to label myself, I would say that demi-bisexual is the closest fit," Derek adds softly, watching Stiles for a response.

Stiles stays quiet for a moment, turning his cheek to rub against Derek’s palm softly. “You  _deserve_ to be happy, Derek, no matter who you’re with or not with. I’m just really glad you’re with me,” he admits with a soft laugh and smile that probably comes out more as a snort, trying hard not to cry.

Derek smiles back at him, presses a firm kiss to his wet lips, and pulls Stiles off the armchair and down onto his lap. Stiles immediately wraps his body around Derek firmly, hugging him as he cries into his shoulder and feels like a big sap. Derek was the one with the revelation, not him.  _God, he was just a horny little bastard, trying to shove his cock down Derek’s throat nearly every day for the last month_  (maybe not literally, but it kind of felt like it).

"I really did like your picture, by the way," Derek murmurs, stroking his hand down Stiles’ spine in a comforting motion.

"Why’d you take 22 minutes to reply then?" Stiles grumbles, burying his head into the crook of Derek’s neck.

"You counted?"

"Shut up."

"I was out doing shopping, and didn’t want to get distracted in the middle of the cereal aisle."

"Hmm, I can see how that would be a problem."

Derek turns and presses a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “Any more questions?”

"Let me know if and when you do want sex, okay? And tell me if I’m being a snot and pressuring you into something. I get over-excited when I can feel how hard you get for me, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable," Stiles says, kissing his cheek.

"I know you don’t. I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable," Derek promises.

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do? Or stop doing?"

"I’d like you to stay over and cuddle more. I enjoy doing that with you."

"Done," Stiles promises, smiling broadly and snuggling up closer to him properly.

"Thank you."

Stiles presses one more kiss to Derek’s jawline before he settles down in his lap once more. He might be attractive to gay guys, but Stiles is happy with Derek and to him, that’s more important than all the attractiveness in the world.

…

The end.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
